leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kassyndra/Noi'Rys, the Whisperer of the Void
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Noi'Rys, the Whisperer of the Void is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Noi'Rys's draws ally champions to a frantic madness for 5 seconds, granting their basic attacks bonus physical damage. |description2 = Basic attacks from allies restores Noi'Rys % of her missing mana}}. Units killed by allies will restore Noi'Rys % of her missing mana)}}, doubled on champion kills. |description3 = Successive basic attack exalt their lunacy, increasing Voices of the Sel'Rys' bonus damage by 25% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. The missing mana scalings are increased by 1% for every 2% of her mana missing. }}}} Noi'Rys projects her hatred in a line, stopping with the first enemy champion hit, marking all targets striked with for seconds. When its duration expires, it will detonate, dealing damage. can also be detonated by Noi'Rys or an ally champion on their next basic attack. Grants on-hit bonus on ally. |description2 = If detonated by Noi'Rys, deals 15% increased magic damage to the afflicted target. If detonated by an ally, grants them bonus movement speed for 3.5 seconds. ally does not detonate the mark on attack but gains lifesteal, bonus movement speed and bonus attack speed for 2 seconds on each attack against afflicted enemy. |leveling = |leveling2 = % % per 100 AP)}} % % |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }}}} Noi'Rys corrupts an ally champion's mind, creating a parasitic mental link, granting her bonus ability power and consuming mana every second, increasing by 1% every 5 seconds, up to 10% increase. Noi'Rys can have up to two allies, which doubles the aforementioned bonuses. |description2 = allies benefit from Noi'Rys' other abilities and have increased base health regeneration. Casting Siphon Sanity on a ally imbues it with void energy for seconds, causing its next basic attack to by 35% % per 100 AP)}} for seconds. |description3 = Siphon Sanity's respective parasitic bonds break if the allies move beyond 1225-range. Siphon Sanity can be self-cast to break the oldest link, regaining mana based on the link's duration, reaching its cap at 10 seconds. Casting this ability to break the link will not put it on cooldown. |leveling = * % of current mana)}}| % of current mana)}}}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = * | }} |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }}}} Noi'Rys releases vision of the void, from both herself and allied champions, dealing magic damage and for 1 second enemy units within 375-range. |description2 = Enemies within 250-range receive increased damage and are instead. Forbidden Sight can only damage and slow enemies once. The slow does not stack. |leveling = * | }} % |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }}}} Noi'Rys engrows the torment over a ally champion, forcibly removing it from the material world, turning it untargetable and granting it a decaying movement speed bonus. |description2 = The ally returns to the material world if engages in combat, breaks link, or Whisperer's Cradle ends, becoming targetable. |description3 = For the next 3 seconds upon becoming targetable, its next basic attack deals bonus magic damage over 3 seconds. |leveling = % |leveling3 = * % AP)}}| }} |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }}}} Background The mysterious being from the mystical voidborn race of Sel'Rys, Noi'Rys seeks the world not for the flesh of worldly creature. Her appetite is that of the what makes being exist: mind. Noi'Rys travels between the plane, touches her prey with her fingertip and gains access to its mental chamber. She is the little voice you hear. She is the darkest shadow in your nightmare. To escape from her is impossible. Noi'Rys will torture your soul until you are an empty shell, bottled up rage, fear and malign. Even among the voidborn, she and her race are considered the most ethereal and surreal. Once her white figurine approaches you, it is advisable to go to sleep, for that an eternal slumber in the void is less fearful than experience the deterioration of your spirit, your heart, and you existence. Lore The Void is one mysterious place, isn't it? For as long as I remember, this place is always dark, always cruel. Those weak creatures are the appetite of the bigger one. I, however, has no interest in such foul taste of flesh and blood. My nourishing nectar comes from the mind of beings, concentrated by rage, malign and fury. We, the Sel'Rys, resides in the Void yet is not a part of it. We are the mutation caused by the leaked energy from another dimension. This gifted us with the power to peek into the veil between planes. We, however, cannot be a part of any world. We are simply the in-between. We never belong to anywhere. We glide from the veil to seek our prey, and return before they know. Being between the dimension renders us unable to touch the physical matter, so we adapted. The world is part physical and part ethereal. In this ethereal world, we can step in and out of the mental chamber of all beings. We feed until the chamber is empty. The hollow shell still exist in the physical world, but no longer capable of living again. This pitiful fate is our delight. Or is it our jealousy? The Void creatures are all fools, save some wise being that seeks to know us. We are weak when exposed. We need the chamber of mind to live. All Sel'Rys knows this. If we hunt recklessly, we will die when our food run out. Worse, we may expose ourselves. I never forget the that seemed to pierce the veil of dimension. It taught me how fear feels like. However, the mental realm of that creature was enthralling. I would like to explore its mind chamber. But everything has changed. Maybe it was the luring light from another unknown realm. The veil is thin enough for me to peek outside. This world is so bright it hurts. I found myself in some kind of cathedral. At first I thought I was in another mental chamber. But the touch of glistening grains made me realize I am finally physical. This is my new experience. I feel even more powerful than before. Behind me was the gate that invites me here. Before me were creatures with two legs. My power to peek inside the mental realm still works, and it showed me the new tastes of emotion. This beings were not driven only by instinct. There was also a complex motivation beyond my understanding. That was not matter though, as I quickly drained their mind. There was so many possibilities in this world, and I am eager to find all the taste of emotions. Quotes Noi'Rys reaches out toward the direction of . * "Could you... let me in?" * "You are one of a kind." * "Should we become one?" * "What is it inside your mind?" Taunting an enemy , or Noi'Rys touches her 'lips' and shakes her head. * "Mediocre." * "Tasteless." * "Unworthy." Taunting an enemy Noi'Rys touches her 'lips' and shakes her head. * "So you are here." * "Pitiful creature." * "Your mind is also blind." Upon using Malignance * "Hate them." * "Feed your madness." * "Go." Upon using Siphon Sanity * "Be one with me." * "Open your mind." * "For me. For us." Upon using Siphon Sanity on allied * "Enthralling sight." * "I will never leave you." * "Dark and divine." Upon using Forbidden Vision * "See!" * "Unveiled!" * "Cower!" Upon using Whisperer's Cradle * "You go to the hidden place." * "Step inside the veil." * "Come to me." * "Ethereal embrace." }} Concept Art Kassyndra NoiRys.png|Noi'Rys concept art Noi'Rys FAQTs * How to eat like the Sel'Rys? **See those six small tentacles (hair?) on her head? Those are what Sel'Rys use to 'peek' inside your mind. They will then plant a parasitic link using her biggest tentacle on her head. The link will persist until her host 'die'. * So they are the undefeatable race of the Void? **Absolutely no. They are frail and can expose themselves. Once they are caught, they die. * Why would they expose themselves? **They travel between the plane but in order to plant their link they must come out and hunt. Usually they will incorporate their planewalking ability here, like, suddenly appear behind you, grab your head and then disappear. If that Sel'Rys is too stupid they can be attacked and die. * That sounds risky. **The Sel'Rys has a variety of methods to defend themselves, namely there ability to project their 'eaten' emotion to cripple their enemy (It's like throwing up on your enemy to distract them). Their 'wings' are also used to store void energy and can unleash it in a tight situation. * Talking about their food, can you explain it more? **The Sel'Rys will 'concentrate' (I would like to use the word digest but it sounds weird) your emotion into something terrible and 'eat' (Absorb through the link) it. What's left is a waste of that emotion and a damaged part of your mind. Some Sel'Rys likes sadness. They will eat your mind until you are nothing but a body filled with depression. Some Sel'Rys likes fear. By the time they finish their meal, you will become a shell of a fearful mind that incapable of doing anything. You 'die' because your mind won't function anymore. Noi'Rys in particular like the taste of fear and rage. * Can you explain a bit more about her concentration process? **That's where the'r title of 'the Whisperer' comes in. In a process to turn your emotion into something edible they will corrupt you in some way. Usually they will mess around with your thought using their 'little voice'. Most Sel'Rys has one host at a time so this is not much of a problem. * Can the link be broken? **Yes. If that being has a strong will, is too determined, is very peaceful or has a very complex mind the link will break due the complication to 'concentrate' the emotion. Thing that run on instinct is easier to eat since their mind is almost composed and run with raw emotion. * What makes Noi'Rys exceptional? **Apart from being the first Sel'Rys on Runeterra, Noi'Rys found the complex set of mind to be fascinating. She is not an ordinary Sel'Rys. She want to experiment with another level of corruption. She also takes two hosts at once because she is very strong and can maintain the insanity of two being at once. * Her lore mention the ability to walk into 'mental chamber'. Can you explain it? **MOST Sel'Rys won't peek into their host's mental chamber because it's a waste of their time. They usually 'corrupt, seek the new host in advance, wait until the old one die, corrupt, repeat' but if they SERIOUSLY want to mess with your mind to make their concentration easier, they will step in and use whatever they can think of to literally tear your mind apart. If that mind badly collapses they might stuck in there and die so most won't take risk. Noi'Rys herself just loves to explore the view before it all becomes a mess. She is artistic, if I could say. * How does the Sel'Rys strikes fear into other Voidborns? **As I mentioned, their wings with weird energy and their power to project 'emotion' can seriously mess with one's mind. Voidborns are no exception. As far as I know, the Voidborn can learn to some extent and they sure adapt to 'fear' the weird white angel they encounter. They also would learn that 'This white glowing angel is a terrible parasite and I should avoid it if I see one' if they survive the corruption. * Now that I think about it, why won't they just enter the mental world through their dimension? **They cannot do it. Think like this. Every dimension is like a separated world and inside the world are many lesser world and so on. A world called 'the Void' has many lesser world of 'Voidborn Mental Chamber' inside. The Sel'Rys lives somewhere outside the Void 'world' but there planewalking ability allow them to go through one world at a time. So they need to come inside the Void 'world' and get (or rather, peek) inside mental chamber's 'world' again to plant the link. Also, if they live inside their 'veil' they would starve and die. They are frail! Noi'Rys overstates the ability of the Sel'Rys but that's because she's one weird Sel'Rys and must have a little complex in her mind. * By this point I wonder why they didn't overpopulate and eat all the Voidborn. **Sometime they get caught and die. Sometime they cannot find a host and die. Sometime they fight over a host and die. Yes, it's that kind of community. Footnote I promise this will be my last "Void Queen" type champion. Now I think I've done a pretty solid concept. Mutualistic relationship anyone? Who says Void champion can't be nice! At first I'd go with the regular hivemind queen, but I cannot think up a good concept. Then I think about a parasitic insect that lays egg inside another insect and BOOM a parasitic mind-eating bug with pristine white skin because I want Noi'Rys to have a regal yet mysterious look. In my head she is one of the most feared creature even inside the void, since she kills you from the INSIDE. Her abilities though revolves around her and her allies. The Voice of Sel'Rys supposes to be the damage booster for her lane partner and her ONLY way to sustain the cost of her core ability, Siphon Sanity. A bit of HP5 is a little help for the sustainability of her partner. Malignance, apart from its poke potential, is a main steroid for her lane partner. Tag enemy minions with this and let your allied recover some health. It also help greatly in a small skirmish to save your carry partner. Forbidden Sight is a disengage ability during the laning phase, while in the teamfight she can use it in conjunction with her corrupted initiator/tank to disperse the enemy team. Finally, Whisperer's Cradle has multiple uses. One is to quickly let your carry partner reposition before unload a chunk of damage. Another is to help your initiator quickly position himself to initiate the fight with his CCs and Forbidden Sight. Category:Custom champions